Flexible cellulosic paper items (such as cigarette papers, mailing envelopes, and the like) are sometimes peripherally provided with moistable adhesive which is orally activatable through the user""s tongue and/or lips. Although known through other and pharmaceutical art is that the human tongue and/or lips are employable for ingesting medicines , pharmaceuticals and other therapeutic agents. However, the prior art has not heretofore suggested that therapeutic agents might be ingestibly provided through the moistable adhesive localized coatings of flexible cellulosic paper items.
It is the general objective of the present invention to augment cigarette papers and other orally sensitive utilitarian conventional cellulosic paper item of the prior art and at its moistable adhesive peripheral portion, with a therapeutic agent whereby whenever the user orally activates the paper item""s adhesive area, therapeutic agent will be concurrently ingested into efficaceously into the user.
With the above mentioned general objective in view, and together with other ancillary and related objectives which will become more apparent as this description proceeds, the Therapeutically Enhanced Saliva-Activatable Cellulosic Products of the present invention, and especially for cigarette papers of the prior art, generally retains en toto conventional cigarette papers (e.g. 10, 10A, of FIGS. 1 and 2) that are conventionally longitudinally edgewise provided with a saliva;moistable stripwise adhesive-layer (20), but which prior art papers (10, 10A) alongside a first-strip (20) being adherently augmented with a second-strip (35, 45) topically carrying therat a saliva ingestable therapeutic agent.